jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2
|storyboard = |epidirector = |epicoop = |anidirector = |anicoop = |assistani = |exedirector = |assistexe = |action = |assistaction = |key = |2ndkey = |3dcg = |eyecatch = |opening = JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ |ending = Roundabout |jpdate = October 13, 2012 |endate = October 22, 2016 |previous = Dio the Invader |next = Youth with Dio }} is the second episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the second episode of Phantom Blood. It covers Chapter 6 through Chapter 10 of the manga. Summary In 1888, seven years have passed since Dio came to the Joestar mansion and the mysterious Jack the Ripper has begun his murders. Elsewhere, the battle between Jonathan and Dio begins... A rugby match is occurring at Hugh Hudson Academy and the hero of the team is Jonathan himself. Jonathan runs with the ball in hand as many other opponents get on top of him. Jonathan just keeps dragging until a fourth player gets on him as well. With that, Jonathan passes the ball to Dio with which he's able to score and win the final match before graduation. Dio is graduating the top law student while Jonathan has written a magnificent thesis in the archaeological field. Jonathan even notices that Dio is referring to George as "father" instead of "Lord Joestar" as he used to call him. While everything seems good on the outside, Jonathan still can't feel any friendship for Dio. In reality, Dio has been acting well just to get through the years before he could be of legal age to gain the fortunes of the Joestars. Back at the Joestar Mansion, George is shown to be sick in bed. At first, it was thought to be a common cold, but it seems to be getting worse. George congratulations them on their rugby victory and is very proud of his two sons. That night, Jonathan is testing out the Stone Mask by putting a drop of his blood on it. Just like what happened seven years ago, tentacles sprout from the mask but soon go back to normal. While looking through some books, Jonathan accidentally drops a case. Inside the case is that was sent from Dio's father, Dario, while on his death bed. To his shock, Jonathan realizes that the symptoms that Dario is describing are the same ones that George has. Jonathan goes to Dio to confront him. Jonathan learns that Dio killed Dario, Dio's father and is trying to use the same poison to kill George. Dio denies this claim but Jonathan says that he plans to investigate the medicine to see if it's legit. Dio tries to make Jonathan return the medicine to the tray but he refuses. However, Jonathan says that if Dio swears his innocence and on his father's honor, he will return the medicine and never speak of it again. However, Dio refuses and says that someone like Dario had no honor at all. The thought of Dario causes Dio to hit Jonathan. However, the years have past and Jonathan is much stronger now. Jonathan grabs hold of Dio and throws him down from the second story of the house to the first. Jonathan knows that they never were friends and says he'll make sure to get the medicine analyzed and send Dio to jail. Dio knows it will take Jonathan at least three days to find proof of the and says that he'll have to finish off Jonathan before then. Jonathan goes to his father and says that he'll be going to London for two or three days and asks him to allow these doctors he brought to take care of him. He also tells George not to accept any medicine from anyone other than the doctors. George decides to follow what Jonathan is saying, trusting his son. Jonathan leaves for London and promises that he'll protect his father. In the Joestar Mansion, Dio reads the notes that Jonathan had written about the Stone Mask in his research. He decides to kill Jonathan by putting the mask on Jonathan and let the tentacles in the mask kill him. By doing this, no one would suspect Dio of killing Jonathan. In London, the carriage that is carrying Jonathan stops and the driver says that he won't go any further due to the danger of the area they are in, Ogre Street. Jonathan decides to continue on alone even if it costs him his right hand. When hearing that Jonathan is in Ogre Street, Dio is determined that Jonathan is either dying or dead and he won't have to kill him after all. Jonathan sees the danger of Ogre Street when he sees a cat eating a puppy. After that, three men come in with the intention of killing him. Jonathan, determined, grabs a knife with his hand and says that he doesn't care what happens to him as long as he can save his father. Of the three men, a attacks Jonathan. However, Jonathan is easily able to beat him with one hit and then asks him the location of the store that sells the Oriental poison. As Jonathan drops the knife to the ground, the last of three men rush towards him with killing intent. The man's bowler hat begins to spin and is revealed as a spinning blade top. Jonathan is forced to move into a defensive stance as the man prepares to launch his hat. Thinking quickly, Jonathan kicks the knife he had dropped earlier and sends it flying towards his opponent. The man is easily able to dodge the knife and follows with throwing his hat. He succeeds at cutting deep into Jonathan's arm. Jonathan does not flinch, however, and the man is completely caught off guard, taking a heavy kick to the face. Having defeated all three men, Jonathan is suddenly surrounded by a mob of thugs who proceed to attack him. The same man who Jonathan had defeated earlier tells the mob to not harm him. He introduces himself as Speedwagon and asks Jonathan why he did not use all his power into the kick that sent him flying. Jonathan claims that he is simply looking for a way to help his father and figured Speedwagon must too have a family that cares for him. Amused by Jonathan's naivety, as well as nobility, Speedwagon offers to take Jonathan to the oriental shop. Back at the Port City outside the Joestar Mansion, Dio is distressed by suspicions towards Jonathan. He is worried Jonathan may have found the medicine that would be able to cure his father. Because of this, Dio had taken up drinking and curses himself for doing the same thing his own father did. He eventually bumps into a couple of on the street, and they proceed to taunt him for being out so late at night. Dio swings his bottle of booze and smashes it into one of the men's faces. The other man retaliates and pulls out a knife to attack. Dio decides this would be a good time to test out his plan for killing Jonathan. Dio brings out the Stone Mask and places it on the man with the knife. He then grabs the man's hand and forces him to stab his partner in the neck. A bright light suddenly bursts forth from the Stone Mask. The Stone Mask begins to shine as tentacles sprout forth from it and impale themselves into his head. The man falls down a moment later, and the light completely disappears. Jonathan's research had apparently been wrong since the man had not morphed and appeared to be quite dead. Upon walking away, however, the man gets up and attacks Dio from behind. Dio manages to pull out his knife and dodge the man's strike, whilst managing to cut his assailant's hand in half. The momentum behind the attack forces the man's fist into a wall of a nearby building instead, causing a large crater to form around where his fist struck. Dio is amazed at how much power the man has, as well as the fact that he doesn't seem to feel any pain from his injured hand. The man's aging process had seemed to reverse as well as his physical appearance diverted back to an age no more than 25. He grabs Dio by the throat and begins sucking blood from him via tentacles from his fingers, but just before Dio falls unconscious from blood loss, the sun appears over the horizon, and the man is disintegrated. Dio arrives home only to find Jonathan waiting for him. Appearances |Av6=TatooAvAnim.png|Name6=Tattoo|Status6= |Av7=KempoAvAnim.png|Name7=Unnamed Characters#Kempo Master|SName7=Kempo Master|Status7= |Av8=JackAvAnim.png|Name8=Jack the Ripper|Status8= |Av9=Vagrants.png|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Vagrants|SName9=Vagrants|Status9= }} Music |ep= | | |Jack the Ripper kills a woman}} | |Opening}} | |Jonathan and Dio play rugby}} }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes